


Illustration for Te's Intimates Series

by ratcreature



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim as Avatar from Te's <a href="http://teland.com/dc.html#avatar">Intimates series</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Te's Intimates Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intimates Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4940) by Te. 



> Media: Pencil, inked and colored with a Wacom tablet in GIMP

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
